Paper Crane
by EveCodeBattleSeraph
Summary: Elsword has always wanted to know two things, why his sister had left him and why she was so cold to him when they first reunited. He is left in the dark as his sister can no longer provide him with the answers. That is until a strange girl went to him and gave him a red journal - claiming it belongs to his deceased sister. This is a story on how love and trust can break a person.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, all rights belong to KOG. In addition, all images used for the cover belong to their rightful owners.**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a late valentines special! This is not your ordinary V-day story, so if you were expecting some hard core shipping then you're on the wrong boat (heh get it?). This is one lengthy one shot with a total of 12,934 words (not counting the author's note). **

**So sit back, have some chocolate, maybe some coffee, dim the lights, and enjoy the show.**

The streets of Velder stir loudly with excitement. After the life-threatening demons have been defeated by an El Search Party this city has returned to its usual routine. Today couples can freely walk out, enjoying a warm and sunny afternoon with that special someone. Local candy stores have dropped their prices to lure in the many lovebirds, while restaurants use this special day to advertise their best products for those who wish to have a romantic dinner.

A knight, master of the sword and runes, walks alone through the romance filled streets. Elsword walks without care, ignoring the pitiful looks couples are sending him, probably thinking he got rejected by his loved one. His tired eyes trail by the many signs posted in front of the stores, none of them catch his interest. He continues his aimless journey for a couple more minutes before coming to a halt, his heart throbs at the small store situated at the corner of the street.

Unlike the other stores he has passed by today this one is empty, people hardly give this small building a glance; who would visit a small origami with that special someone on a day like this? He reluctantly makes his way inside, the small golden bells chime as he opens up the glass door.

"Welcome!" An old man greets instantly, as if he was the only customer to walk in today. "How may I help you?"

"I'm just browsing." Elsword replies by default - not bothering to make eye contact with the store owner.

With arms folded Elsword scans through the many origami displayed in glass cases, the store had a variety of origami - from simple paper stars to large paper dragons. A small smile forms on his lips at the sight of a neatly folded red paper crane, old memories from his childhood rush through his head. Elsword can remember the times he had spent with his sister; training, having picnics by the river bed, star gazing when the moon was full, and folding red paper cranes.

_ "'Folding paper cranes is like sword fighting.'_" He can remember Elesis saying. _"' It takes time and patience to execute, but if you perform each step carefully the product will be in your favor.'"_

There were many times Elsword has caught himself thinking back to his sister, and there were many times in which he has caught himself crying over what is gone. Today has only intensified his pain, seeing the paper crane has only brought upon him more hurt.

"Do you like the crane?" The old man steps beside him. "I can give it to you for half price, you seemed quite sad when looking at it. It must've been tough to have been dumped on a day like this."

If only it was that easy, Elsword thought to himself.

"I'll need to think about it." Elsword forces on a polite smile. "Have a good day, sir."

"You too, young knight." The old man's tone sounds with disappointment. This makes Elsword feel guilty for leaving without a purchase.

He hurries out the store; trying to ignore the pleading look the old store owner is sending him. He angrily runs his hand through his red hair, his eyes burn at the flashbacks of his moments with his elder sister - along with the tragedy which has recently taken place.

After Elesis' disappearance Elsword has intensified his training; in hopes of reuniting with his sister. He has met many friends through his journey and each one has helped him grow stronger as a person. Despite his strong ties no one can erase the gap which has been left by his sister.

He has only seen Elesis twice after her disappearance. The first encounter was at the battle in Feita. Elsword and his team were up against a horde of demons; their leader Berthe caused them the most trouble. The team was tired and over powered by the horde, but just as the blue demon could release the final strike Elesis came in to counter it.

Even till this day Elsword can remember the excitement and overwhelming emotions he felt at the sight of his sister. She took down the demons with only a single partner by her side. After the battle he had tried to speak with her, but she coldly pushed them away. She seemed like a total stranger to Elsword, his once loving sister was replaced with a heartless dark knight. He was angered after she fled with her partner; they had finally reunited and yet she pushed him aside like garbage. He never got an answer from her and now he no longer has a chance to ask.

Elsword mentally curses to himself at the heart throbbing scene unfolding from the back of his mind. With his head bowed down Elsword picks up his pace, he doesn't want anyone to see him crying - especially not on a day like this.

It was the final battle at Velder, the only enemy left standing was the master of hallucinations. Everyone was prepared for death, Elsword had even prepared himself for the lose of a team mate, but not a lose of a family member.

He can remember the blood filled battle field. Everyone was fighting their own hallucination, which gave the main target a chance to kill off the team. He can remember the smirk on the enemy's face as he loomed over Elsword, his expression bursting with excitement for the fatal blow. At that moment Elsword had surrendered to the enemy, at that point in time he had relied on his team mates to carry on his legacy. He remembered bracing for the last blow; waiting for death to take him in.

It all went by in a flash, a figure dressed in red quickly interfered with the enemy's kill. Elsword was left in awe as his sister fought the demon single-handedly. Unlike their last encounter she has drastically changed her fighting style. He had noticed the use of her own blood to damage the enemy, this left her vulnerable throughout the battle, despite this fact his sister's attacks were still deadly.

Although Elesis has grown much stronger she still had troubles fighting with the last demon. He remembered watching as she rushed towards the enemy, with her blood-stained sword held tightly in her hands, and just as she was about to impale the enemy with her weapon he released evil spirits from his body - inflicting Elesis with a fatal blow. However, this did not stop her from fighting.

Despite her weakened state, despite her life-threatening injuries, and despite the enemy's advantage in numbers she continued to fight. She fought fiercely with a menacing laughter, as if the sight of blood entertained her.

With one last blood filled blow the enemy was defeated; by the former Red Knight Leader. Elsword saw as she collapsed, he hurried over to her at that moment - ignoring the fact that she rudely pushed him away in their last encounter.

He remembered seeing his sister's injured body and the pool of blood in which she laid in. He instinctively cradled her in his arms - just as she did when he was little. In those final moments he remembered the warm loving smile she gave him, and the sadness which had been reflected off her golden eyes - she appeared to have been through many tough times. He remembered how she weakly stroked his face, like she would used to do whenever he got a nightmare, just before going limp.

Her body was burned and her ashes were released on the tallest tower in the Velder palace. After the funeral Elsword's comrades have been distancing themselves from him; probably scared that they'd say something wrong in front of him.

So here he is now, walking aimlessly through Velder, with his tears staining his face, and his head bowed down. In the end he did not find out where Elesis has been for the past few years, and why she was so cold to him when they first reunited. Despite calling her his elder sister Elsword knows nothing about her - not anymore - this fact alone saddens him and fills him with anger towards himself.

"The cakes in that bakery is so yummy!" A loud feminine voice sounds from behind him.

Wiping the tears off his face he takes a quick glance behind him, a short girl with long silver hair stood behind him, with her face stuffed with mini cupcakes.

Elsword grunts in annoyance as he continues his directionless journey.

"Don't you know walking away from someone while they're speaking is rude?" The girl continues on. Elsword ignores her. "Hey, stranger!" He cringes as she grabs onto his hand.

"What do you want?" He snaps angrily - pulling his hand away from her grasp.

The girl frowns at his tone of voice," you should watch your mouth, boy, Ciel doesn't like it when people seem threatening to me."

"As if I'd hurt an innocent brat like you." Elsword mumbles to himself.

"You should learn to treat higher ranked people with more respect." A man with dark blue hair pipes in. Elsword grows uncomfortable at the duo's unexpected appearance. "Lu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Lu chimes back happily.

"Can you people just leave me alone?" Elsword began to walk away. "I'm not interested in whatever you're advertising."

"Aww, come on you'll want to hear it!" The girl cries out - he continues his way down the street without hesitation. "Ciel, do something about him! He's getting away."

"Wouldn't you like to know more about her, Elsword?" Ciel's words stops Elsword in his tracks. He doesn't reply back; simply waiting for them to continue talking.

"Now we've got you." He can picture the little girl smiling at their achievement. "Elsword, I'm sure you're curious of why we know of you. There are many answers to that question; after all, you are the leader of quite a famous El Search Party. However, we did not get your information from one of your past clients, we learned about you through your elder sister."

"Elesis," Elsword quietly blurts out. His fists tighten as the duo began approaching him.

"She was a brave warrior," Lu went on. "If she wasn't so understanding she would've ripped both of our heads off."

"Why are you speaking about this now?" Elsword questions; feeling agitated at the subject..

Lu steps in front of him; her light blue eyes peering into his," you must have a lot of questions." She holds out a hand, Ciel quickly hands over a small red journal. "You and your sister must've been close, she knew ahead of time of your state of mind and decided to leave a journal behind."

"Even in her worst state she wanted us to write down the events which have taken place," Ciel adds on. "Your sister really loves you."

"If she did she wouldn't have pushed me away the day we were reunited." Elsword blurt out. The duo instantly grows quiet at his statement, Elsword's cheeks flush with embarrassment at his outburst. "Just leave I don't want to see it."

"Your sister wanted us to give this to you if something were to happen to her." Lu holds the journal up to him - ignoring his previous statement. "It's your sister's last wish for you to read it."

Elsword stares blankly at the journal; his sister's entire life has been recorded in this small book just for him. Confusion races through his head; how should he feel? Sad; mad, or maybe guilt - guilty for not searching harder for her? She's now dead and there is nothing that he can do to bring her back - but maybe her soul would be at peace if he were to read it.

"Fine," he gingerly takes the book into his hands. "Now can you leave me alone?"

"Yup!" Lu skips over to Ciel. "Remember, reading this fulfill your sister's last wish." With that the duo makes their way down the opposite end of the street. Elsword watches in silence as they disappear into the crowd. Tightening his grip on the journal he resumed his never-ending journey.

After what felt like hours of wandering Elsword stops at a nearby park. Couples walked hand in hand with each other while children ran excitedly through the grassy fields. Elsword grew envious of the carefree citizens; how can they enjoy such a sunny afternoon when an honorable warrior has passed away? How come they feel so loved and happy when he is still mourning for his sister?

"It's not fair." Elsword thought out loud.

Growing tired Elsword decides to sit himself down at one of the empty park benches, a large oak tree hovered over the bench providing him some cool shade. His stomach twists in knots at the journal sitting comfortably in his lap, its closed pages begging for him to read through them. He runs his finger along the spine of the journal as he debates to himself whether or not he should read it.

It is what my sister wants. Elsword thought. If she was here I wonder if she would've showed this to me. Would we be spending some quality brother-sister time or would we be training throughout the day?

He swallows down the lump forming at the back of his throat. Taking a deep breath in he shakily opens up to the first page, his heart pounds loudly in his chest at the sight of her familiar hand writing.

_Day one of training. Today I have decided to leave the village of Ruben for some training. Elsword is still very young and has much to learn, and as his older sister it is my job to train him. Before I can become his teacher I must master my own skills, for the sake of my brother I must grow stronger as a warrior. When we reunite I'll tell him all about my journey in this journal, knowing him he'll want to know what I've been doing._

The following entries were of Elesis' constant rambling of living in the wilderness. Elsword laughed loudly at her struggles with surviving in the forest, and her complaints about the harsh conditions. She didn't write up on every single day, but when she wrote it was something of significance. For a moment he forgot about her death, for now he is engaged to her peaceful and funny life in the wilderness.

_ Today I decided to pay Ruben a visit. I saw my beloved little brother._

Elsword re-read the first sentence before he could fully comprehend what was written.

"Elesis was nearby?" He thought out loud - he continued to read.

_ Of course I stayed hidden in the bushes so he wouldn't see me. I'm not sure if my sudden leaving was good. He now trains endlessly; not even to stop for a quick lunch break. It pained me to see him push himself through his training session; I nearly ran to stop him._

Why didn't you? He thought.

_ However, if he keeps this up he will surely have great endurance in the future. I trust that Lowe and all the fellow villagers will take good care of him._

If he had known that Elesis was nearby he would've asked - begged - her to take him with her. He would've followed her everywhere without complaint. Now she is gone to a place where he cannot follow her. Elsword turns to the next page.

_ For the past few weeks I have been training while keeping an eye on my brother. Lowe is starting to notice his unhealthy way of life and has now forced him to take lunch breaks. I am relieved to know Elsword will now have all his three meals along with training each day. With this in mind I can venture further away from home, I plan to go to Elder for some training. Perhaps after that I may venture further into Elrois, defeating all kinds of demons and seeing many more new things - maybe I can tour Elrois with Elsword when I return._

"You were so happy back then." Elsword whispered - hoping no one passing by would here him "What made you into the dark knight I saw when we were first reunited?" He hesitantly flips to the next page.

_ Elder is such an interesting town. When I first arrived I noticed a group of Phorus stealing from a local gift shop, although it was easy for me to defeat them this task was not as simple to the local residents._

_ "I am a sells person; not a knight." The sales woman said as I helped her clean up the store. "Unlike you I can't protect my shop from those thieves."_

_ "If there are so many thieves why isn't there more guards around?" I asked._

_ "That Wally is nothing but trouble." She whispered to me, as if someone would hear her. "He's the founder of Elder but he's also an evil man. He uses his knowledge of Nasods to build his own army. We are told not to fight back nor question him, the last person who did that was executed in town square. We were forced to watch the execution, not because he wanted to scar us but to show us what our punishment would be."_

_"That's terrible." I raced through my mind for something to say. "I'm sorry you and your family had to see that."_

_ The woman shook her head," it's not me who you should be sorry to." Her voice shook. "It is the children. I remember my grand-daughter asking me why the man's head came off and why no one went to stop him. My poor daughter- in-law didn't even know where to begin - none of us did."_

_ After hearing her story I was more than determined to help Elder; who wouldn't help after learning about its dark secrets? Hoffman, head of the Velder Commerce Association, recognized me when I went strolling past the town square. Thanks to my Father's strong ties with Velder communities he was able recognize me - thanks to our similar appearances._

"I sometimes forget Elesis knows about our parents." Elsword noted. At a young age he was told his parents were both dead. No one fully explained to him on how they died but it must've been for the best. "Maybe that's why Elesis was always so protective of me." It's hard to have such a loving and caring sister such as Elesis.

_ Hoffman invited me to stay at his place as we discussed my plans for the future. He didn't like the idea of keeping my arrival a secret but was kind enough to respect my decision. Although he cannot help me fight off the Phorus , along with possible Nasod minions, he can still provide me with supplies to aid me on my quest._

_ It's getting late now and I'm starting to grow fatigued from today's events. Tomorrow I plan on setting out to fight the nearby Phorus and maybe get more dirt on this Wally guy._

Wally did seem quite agitated when Elsword first encountered him. At the time he didn't think much of his reaction, just like any villain he must've been angry at the fact that someone came to ruin his plans. After reading his sister's journal Elsword has a better idea of why he was so agitated - he resembled the one who first confronted him.

_This entry will be short and it's because of two things. One is because I am absolutely exhausted from the past few weeks, and two it's hard to write in the dark - turning on the lights will disturb those around me who are sleeping on this stuffy airplane._

_ So much has happened throughout the past weeks. The day after my last entry, I went and fought off the remaining group of Phorus before encountering an old wrinkly man. He didn't seem pleased with my actions, and I knew he was trouble the moment I saw a Nasod following him around._

_ "You cannot engage in battle in my town." He said harshly._

_ "These Phrous were causing harm to your town. I am simply defending it." I replied back politely. "Sometimes you must engage in battle in order to protect yourself."_

_ "Rules are rules! There are no exceptions." I noticed the Nasod beside him positioning itself to attack._

_ "I see." I replied while gingerly preparing myself for the Nasod's attack. "You created this rule to keep your citizens weak. In reality you aren't as strong as you say and you fear your citizens will one day over throw you."_

_ "Shut your mouth!"_

_ "You are weak, in reality you can easily be over-thrown."_

_ Right on queue his little minion sprung into action. I was prepared for the predicted attack and destroyed the scrap of metal. The look on Wally's face was priceless, it was a mixture between fear and denial._

_ "So how about you stop your sick acts and step down?" I pointed my sword towards him._

"A knight like you cannot stop me." He kept his voice slow and steady - I can still hear a pinch of fear from his tone. "I have many minions by my side and they'll be more than glad to rip you apart."

_ No words were exchanged. With my sword pointed out I glare icily at Wally - he returned the gesture. Clearing his voice he takes a step back from my weapon," this is your last warning. Next time you won't be so lucky." With that I lower my sword and watched as he walks away._

_ I let him go. I had a chance to kill him but I let him go. He was unarmed and I will not fight someone who is unarmed, it goes against what I believe in. Thinking back now I'm not sure letting him go like that was such a great idea._

_ The following day I had a long talk with Hoffman about Wally. He reassured me my actions were correct and even complimented me on my righteous decisions, but his words didn't help me feel any better._

_ Our conversation dragged on until a woman by the name of Luichel passed by. She was a friend of Hoffman and joined into the conversation, just like her friend she reassured my actions with heart-felt compliments. It wasn't long until Hoffman had to go out for some groceries, leaving me and Luichel alone. I guess she was waiting for him to leave, I can still remember the words she spoke to me the moment he left._

"You can't always stop villains by just being righteous! Sometimes you have to be willing to use brute force!" She said quickly and sternly. I was left dumbfounded once those words came out of her mouth. The woman who once agreed to my rightous actions is now telling me to act brutally.

_ "Brute force?" The words rolled uncomfortably off my tongue. "I'm not a knight who would fight like that."_

_ "I understand." She smiled. "However, sometimes we cannot let our morals get in our way. Wally is a bad man, and only a brutal attack will knock some sense into him."_

_ I remember a long period of silence, Luichel sat quietly beside me as I debated with myself on what to do. After what felt like hours of thinking - in reality it was only a couple of minutes - I finally gave her my answer._

_ "Can you teach me the brutal combat style?" I asked hesitantly._

_ "I'd be honored to teach you." She replied with a nod._

_ Luichel herself did not know how to fight with that particular style but she did; however, own many books. Those books alone helped me master my new skills. I practiced each day under her supervision. To be honest there were several times where I wished to quit, but I cannot drop something that I have already started on._

_ I've also caught myself thinking back to my younger brother. Sometimes I'd feel extremely guilty for practicing such a dark art while other days I'd become fearful at the thought of reuniting with him again. I really don't want my only brother to hate me, if that were to happen I would live the rest of my life with shame and regret._

I'd never hate you, sis. Elsword thought. Even if you did return early with that new fighting style I would've still accepted you. You're my sister and I'll love you no matter what.

After a couple more weeks of training I was ready to face Wally. With a new outfit Luichel gave me I hurried into Elder's castle; ready to take down this evil man.

_ I started in the suburbs, slicing down anything blocking my way. For the first time in my life my opponents were afraid of me, it was strange to see them cowering at my appearance but I had a job to do._

_ I advanced deep into the castle, defeating all the Nasods coming my way. Despite my efforts Wally could not be found, I tore through his flimsy castle walls just to look for him. I was angered at his disappearance but there was nothing left for me to do, his minions are all down and I have weakened the castle greatly. With no other choice I returned back to the town empty handed._

_ The towns people were delighted to see me, despite the fact I failed my mission. Hoffman and Luichel were the first to greet me, each one giving me a tight hug._

_ "I'm glad you're okay." Hoffman pats me on the back. "I was scared for your safety."_

_ "Don't worry about me," I forced on a smile. "Because of me your town is still in danger, I know Wally is out there; somewhere."_

_"Elesis, you have weakened Wally greatly for us, we now have a better chance in defeating him. Not only did you weaken him but your bravery has inspired us to fight back." He gestures to the roaring crowd. "We'll learn to create potions and weapons to protect ourselves and fellow warriors."_

_ "You've done a good thing, Elesis." Luichel adds on. "Our town has finally got the guts to fight back."_

_ My heart warmed at the fired up crowd. They may not be the strongest warriors, but if they have the strive to fight then nothing can stop them from trying._

_ "I've also noticed your change in style." Hoffman went on. I sheepishly nodded - feeling ashamed of rebelling from the usual Red Knight standards. "Although you have grown more brutal, as a fighter, you have used this new power to fight for the good."_

_ "I would never fight for evil." I replied almost instantly._

_ "Calm down I'm not saying you will fight for evil." He laughs at my anxious reaction. "To help you grow stronger for humanity I will contact a Red Knight party for you in Velder."_

_ I could feel a large smile emerging from my lips," do you mean?"_

_ "Elesis, from now on you will be trained by the professionals in Velder."_

_ I was so happy when I first heard the news. I have trained in Velder before, but it was from my Father. I've never been taught by another Red Knight party, the thought excited me throughout the night. Writing about it now makes me nostalgic. Tomorrow is my first day at the party, for now I should really get some sleep - knowing me I'll most likely be up all night thinking about tomorrow._

Turning to the next page Elsword notices a red piece of paper slipping from the journal, he catches it before it could hit the ground.

"Origami paper." He observed the crimson red paper snatched between his fingers. "I wonder why she left it in here."

_ Velder is much more disastrous than I last remembered. Some of the citizens are forced to_ live _within Velder Palace due to the demons' advancements. Luckily for me my party resides in a more secure part of Velder, from what I heard the Palace is dirty and crowded._

_ Vanessa was in charge of supervising our party, she was the first one I met in the air port. We spoke of the different rules and routines which the party goes through, she made extra sure I understood the rules by giving me a pop quiz every few minutes or so._

_ The Party's house was huge, if I didn't know any better I would've thought it belonged to a millionaire. I was left in awe the moment I stepped inside, I'm pretty sure I was drooling from head to toe at the sight of that large chandelier by the entrance._

_ "So you're Elesis." A man dressed in red snapped me back to reality. "If you doze off often then go back home! In a fight you cannot doze off!"_

_ "I'm not used to such a big house." I replied back in a calm tone - first impressions are everything. "May I ask who you may be?"_

_ "I'm the leader of this party, my name is Edan." He holds out a Nasod-like arm. "I have been through many battles and have seen much blood-shed. I hope you can stand the sight of blood."_

_ "Of course I can! I fight with a brutal style." I pointed out matter-of-factly. Edan appeared to approve of my combat style._

_ "Make yourself at home." He simply replied next. "If you need anything ask Vanessa or me, we'll be glad to help you out."_

_ Make myself at home? Yeah right, I can barely wrap my mind around the giant house nevertheless make myself at home within it. Vanessa showed me to my new room shortly after, and I've been in here ever since._

_ I do love the big space but I would much rather live in a tiny wooden house with my brother. I feel a bit down now, being so far away from Ruben worries me. I hope Elsword is okay._

_ Speaking of Elsword, I've missed making those paper cranes. Back in Ruben I would make them with my little brother after training was over - he'd often fail in making them. Ever since I left I haven't made a single crane; breaking the family tradition much. Maybe I should go buy some origami paper tomorrow, preferably red, we always used red paper to make our cranes. Maybe one day I can fill this room with red paper cranes._

Elsword fidgets with the red paper in his hands. After the funeral ended Vanessa had indeed given him a box filled with Elesis' belongings, but he never opened it. After this he should check that box, perhaps she left behind some cranes.

In addition, Elesis is truly smart for giving this journal to that little girl, if she hadn't he probably wouldn't have known its existence nevertheless read it.

Placing the journal beside him Elsword began to fold the red slip of paper. He carefully made each fold, taking his time into finishing the crane. He smiled proudly at the perfect red crane sitting on the palm of his hand, he can picture his sister smiling at his non-broken origami. Satisfied with the product he folds the crane up and slips it into the sleeve of the cover.

Placing the journal back on his lap he continues to read.

_I'm starting to adjust to this party's daily routine. After a whole week I have gotten used to their dangerous missions, strange meals, and funny team mates. In fact I have made a new friend in this party. Of course everyone is super nice to me, although Edan can be quite strict at times, but the one whom I can truly call a friend is Noel._

_ A few days ago I was coming back from the hobby store, I forgot to bring a map with me that day and became utterly lost. I wandered aimlessly through Velder with no clue on where I was headed. It was Noel who called out to me, if he hadn't seen me that day I highly doubt I'd still be here to write this._

_ "You seem lost; Elesis, right?" He asked with a blush._

_ "Yes, and thank goodness you showed up!" I exclaimed. "I've been wandering for hours now!"_

_ He chuckled," well looks like your knight in shining armor is here to rescue you." His eyes wandered to the small plastic bag in my hand. "What did you get?"_

_ "Oh just some origami papers." I replied with a warm smile. "It's been too long since I made one."_

_ "Nice I've always wanted to make one." He made eye contact with me. "Maybe you can teach me to make one?"_

_ "Sorry, but I can't help you with that." My response seemed to have hurt him. "Making paper cranes is a very special thing for me. I will only teach those I love to make paper cranes."_

_ "Oh," he scratches the back of his head. "Looks like I have no chance, eh?"_

_ "Yup!"_

_ Okay maybe I was just a bit harsh with that 'yup', but I made it up to him by baking some delicious cookies. On a brighter note he started talking to me more after the whole origami thing. Noel is one of those people who you can get along with easily, whenever I come down for a meal he would be the first one I'd greet. Second would be Edan because he's the leader._

_ I guess it's really nice to have a friend by my side, it's been a while since I had someone whom I could call a friend. I hope I can befriend more people in the party._

Elesis never really had friends, Elsword thought. She's always home to take care of me, we'd never speak with anyone our age. I understand how she felt, I never had friends until I met Aisha and Rena.

_ Today was really eventful, I don't even know where to start. I guess the best spot to start is when we were called to investigate some strange activity outside of Velder. I remember how odd it was for the outsides to be empty, normally we'd encounter some demons when we step out. Instead we got silence and a whole bunch of dead bodies._

_ Noel and I explored the area together, the search seemed pointless as we wandered further out. It wasn't until we saw two strange figures camping out, a small girl and an older male. At first we thought they were father and daughter, but when the male sprung into action we quickly drew our weapons._

_ Unlike usual I didn't use all my strength in this battle, due to the fact that the little girl may get hurt, the male (who I learned was named Ciel later on) did not hold back though. Noel and I struggled to keep our ground as the male attacked mercilessly. At that point I prepared myself to return the brutal gesture._

_ "Why do you come to harm us?" The girl, (who I learned was named Lu) asked us. Her unexpected words caught me off guard. "Ciel is just trying to protect me, so what is your reason to fight?"_

_ Noel and I exchanged glances but none of us gave an answer._

_ "Lu, are you sure you can talk reason into them?" Ciel asked without glancing back._

_ "They seem like smart people." She examined us with crossed arms. "I'm sure I can reason with them."_

_ "Who are you?" Noel finally spoke up. "We won't attack if you reveal your identities to us."_

_ "My name is Lu and this is my butler Ciel." She gestured to her partner._

"Please reveal your identities in return." Ciel adds on.

_I learned so much about the duo, but I will not be discussing it here. It's their personal information and I have no right to even write it down. To sum everything up, after learning about their past we have decided to trust them - heck Noel even offered to let them join us. His suggestion planted the most adorable smile on Lu's face, she was more than thrilled to join a team of strong warriors._

_ Convincing Edan to trust them was a whole different challenge by itself. There was a few times where I thought he would strike at our new friends, I'm pretty Ciel thought the same thing too. He stood protectively by Lu throughout the argument._

_ I'll do myself a favor and spare the details of the argument, if I wrote down everything I'd fill half this journal. Let's just say Lu and Ciel are officially part of our party. To say I'm thrilled to have two additional friends is an understatement. I can't wait to see them all tomorrow!_

Elsword read with a smile at his sister's many adventures. From dangerous hikes to easy demon hordes he enjoyed every bit of her adventure.

_ Today was amazing . . . Hmm I think the correct term for today would be romantic._

This first sentence catches Elsword's full attention. Throughout this journal this is the first time his sister has even mentioned the word 'romantic'.

_ Noel invited me to the movies for our day off. I couldn't help but notice my red beat face and racing heart while I was preparing for the day. Lu teased me while I was trying to find a nice outfit for today, she said something about me being in love. At first I didn't pay attention to her ramblings but now I think I'm starting to have second thoughts._

_ The movie we watched was a mystery thriller. While Noel was trembling in his seat I was half asleep, after all those dangerous battles a simple movie won't fathom me._

_ After the utterly boring film we walked together in the mall. We didn't visit much stores, only walking in to the occasional candy shop. Instead of looking at the many sales we were engaged in a never-ending conversation._

_Throughout the conversation I grew a deeper understanding of Noel. Of course I won't be discussing all the details in here, but to sum it all up he is truly a strong man. After all that he's been through and all that he has lost he is still willing to fight with a positive attitude._

_ Normally I'd grow bored of long conversations and simply give short answers to the questions asked, but today I felt so happy to be talking to him. For once I didn't notice anyone else but him, for once I could laugh and be myself with someone other than Elsword (no offense little brother); for once I felt like a normal girl._

_ We had spent more time than we thought in the mall, before we knew it the sky was dark. Noel felt bad for keeping us out for so long so he insisted on taking me out for dinner. We had such a romantic dinner, the lighting was dim, there was a nice violinist playing in the background; the food was something I have never tasted before - in a good way that is._

_ "How do you have enough money for all of this?" I asked in a hushed whisper. "What will we do when we're short on cash?"_

_ "Can you see the amount of money we get paid for each mission?" He chuckled. "If you save up you can afford to have fancy dinners such as this."_

_ "I feel bad for making you spend money on you." I confessed with a blush. "I'll make it up to you I promise!"_

_ "Don't worry about it." He sent me a smile - my heart beat quickened drastically as a result. "I don't mind spending money on such a beautiful lady."_

_ I'd be lying if I said I didn't blush like crazy. I must've been red as a tomato at that point. However, it wasn't his heart-felt compliment which made my night, it was the dance he offered me shortly after desert._

_ "You know there is some time left before we should be getting back." He slides out of his seat. "The music is nice and slow for a dance."_

_ "A dance?" I giggled. "I don't know how to dance."_

_ He held out his hand to me," care to have this dance with me, m'lady?"_

_ "I really don't know-"_

_ "Don't worry." He cuts me off. "Just follow my lead and relax."_

_ "Are you sure we can dance here?"_

_ He rolls his eyes," relax couples dance here all the time." (Yes he used the term 'couple'!)_

_ I didn't argue after that, and just as he asked I followed his every lead. It was quite difficult for me to wrap my head around the steps but after a while I got used to the basic steps._

_ Even now I can still remember his arms around me, the warmth I felt as I rested my head on his shoulder; my arms hugged him tightly, nothing would make them want to let go. Although we had to end our dance, our hands didn't part from one another. I walked home with his hand and mines, and a good night kiss on the forehead to end the night._

_ Perhaps this is what girls call a boyfriend. I can't wait to see him again tomorrow._

"How ironic." Elsword chuckles. "I'm reading about my sister's romantic life on Valentines day."

He continues to read on about her relationship with Noel. Even without hearing Elesis say the words which she has written down Elsword knows his sister was truly happy with Noel.

_I'm so tired, I'm so very tired. I haven't eaten properly, Lu and Ciel has been trying to urge me to eat something, my head hurts, and I am overwhelmed by fatigue._

_ Today we were called on a mission, something about demons causing havoc in Feita or something; I can't remember. During the battle two things happened._

_ Firstly I've noticed my fighting style has gotten more chaotic. It scares me how I feel excitement and joy from the sight of blood. During that battle I had a lust for blood shed, I couldn't help but smile as my opponents' blood stained my hands. It wasn't until Noel's cry for that I came back to my senses._

_ His weapon was knocked out of his hand, as a large demon hovered over him. I remembered calling out to him, I remember the fear of losing him. Then the demon crushed his arm with its large stone hammer. He screamed loudly in pain, at that moment I felt something snap within me._

_ I used my strongest attack to fling the demon away from him. I don't recall how I defeated it exactly . . . All I remember is blood. Blood squirted all over my clothes, my hands, and face. I'm sure I was just simply cutting it up into random pieces. The demon most likely died the moment I struck its heart, so in the end I must've just been stabbing at a dead body. It was to a point where Edan had to step in and force me away from the demon, I remember screaming at him to let me go._

_"It's over!" He shouted. I slowly relaxed in his grip. "The thing is dead, but Noel isn't." He released me._

_ "Noel," I whispered his precious name. "Noel, Noel, how is he!?" I turned to face the leader. "Please tell me!"_

_ "He needs medical attention and quick!" One of my comrades replied. "Lu and Ciel, can you two bring Elesis home to relax?"_

"I don't need to relax!" I snapped back. "I need to see Noel!" I ran my hands through my hair. "Noel, he has to be fine! H-he needs to be fine!"

_"Please," Edan placed a hand on my shoulder. For the first time I could see sadness reflected off his eyes. I paused to let him continue. "I understand what you're going through, but please just let us take care of him"_

_ Edan didn't have to say anymore to comfort me. Just knowing someone else understood my pain was enough. I left with Lu and Ciel to clean up while the others took care of Noel. Right now I'm preparing to go see Noel, I'll write when I return._

_ I saw Noel . . . He looked so fragile; so weak. My Noel has always been strong for the team. He was always so positive, he would never complain about a mission, and was always ready to help a team mate out. It's so tough to see someone as strong as him to fall into such a weak state like that._

_ "He'll be alright." Lu said gently. "Noel won't give up at easily."  
_

_ "I hope so." I sobbed - my heart breaking further at the sight of his weakened state.  
_

_ "Don't worry, Elesis." Ciel ruffled my hair. "He'll be okay."  
_

_ I thanked the duo for their support as we continued to watch over Noel for the next hour.  
_

_ It was hard to see him lay in that hospital bed, to see him asleep while he was attached to all those wires; to see that spot where his right arm used to be. I held his left hand and cried, hoping he'd hear my cry and wake up to comfort me; to reassure me he'll be okay..._

_ I'm going to sleep now. Tomorrow I have to go back and see him again. I promised I'd be the first one he'll see when he wakes up, and when he wakes up I will show him how to fold a paper crane._

Elsword notices the short entries following after. Even though he was not there to see Noel he still feels extremely hurt by the news. Noel was the only one to make his sister sister, and he was the only one who could help his sister out of her darkest stages.

_ Noel is still asleep, Lu brought my journal over. I'm tired. Need to sleep._

_ Noel woke up, he's so weak. I can barely hear him talk. He smiled though and that was enough to keep me going._

_ My head hurts, but I can't leave Noel. He needs me right now._

_ Noel is running a fever. Doctors said something about an infection. I don't know anymore. I'm tired, head hurts, hungry..._

Elsword prepares himself for the next entry. The messy writing and water stained page is enough to tell Elsword the full story.

_ Noel passed away today. They said something about an infection killing him. Lu,Ciel, and Edan was there to comfort me when they pronounced him dead. I haven't eaten for days, I don't want to eat._

_ I've been locked in my room for quite sometime now. I've decided to make my origami cranes again. I ripped a piece of paper from the back of this journal to make a paper crane, in the honor of Noel. I also made additional red cranes to accompany it. They remind of my brother. I wonder if he's still alive, I hope he's alive._

_ Elsword must hate me for abandoning him, I guess this is my punishment. If this world takes Elsword away from me I'll have no reason to stay here. Everything I ever loved would be gone._

_ It's funny how the person who broke your heart is the only one that can fix it. Now Noel's gone, my heart will remain in shattered pieces. I will be forever numb from emotions._

_ Edan told be that everything would be okay, Lu and Cie repeated this statement as soon as we reached home. Unfortunatly it is much easier said than done.  
_

_ How can I be okay after the one I held so close to my heart died? How can I continue living when Noel no longer has a chance to live on. How can I make a complete recovery when everything and everyone reminds me of Noel.  
_

_ Noel...Why did you have to leave?  
_

Elsword rubs his misty eyes. He has never seen Elesis break down before, he still hasn't seen her break down, but reading about her pain and suffering is still enough to hurt him. He forces himself to continue reading.

_ Numb, numb from pain. Today Lu, Ciel, and I tried to save an old man from demons. We failed. I failed - again. I watched as the man bled to death, the sight of his blood helped to calm my nerves._

_ I envy the man, he is now dead he no longer has anything to fear. The dead are safe, they do not fear for the life they do not have. Ever since Noel has died I cannot help but fear for my friend's safety. I would hate it if-_

Elsword frowns at the uncompleted entry. It seemed like she still had so much to say still. Perhaps she had to leave for a mission, or perhaps she couldn't bear the pain of writing further.

_Blood, blood of the demons and innocent stained the battle field. From a far it would appear as though someone laid a large red carpet across the field, that is how much blood shed there was._

_ I will admit, with shame, killing those monsters felt good. I personally enjoyed it when my sword slowly dug into the demon's flesh. Their pain was music to my ears. Even now I can't help but smile at the thought of future killings - I'm slowly losing my mind._

_ In the heat of the moment I grew excited over the sight of a fallen demon - and comrade. I feel guilty for admitting it now but back then I was a monster, I was no better than those demons. After I had slaughtered the last demon I returned to my senses._

_ How did I feel? Well that is a question I cannot answer. The sight of my fallen comrades broke the last bit of sanity I had. I couldn't help but laugh, I didn't know why I was laughing. I just kept laughing and laughing._

_ It was until Edan walked up to me when I stopped my laughter. We didn't exchange words. Instead of asking of my condition he pulled me into a hug._

_ "It's okay." He whispered. "Cry I know you've been holding it back for a long time now."_

_ "What do I need cry for?" I challenged with a weak laugh. "For missing my little brother? For messed up life; for all my fallen comrades, for Noel?" I didn't notice my sobs until the last question came out. "For my sanity?"_

_ I bawled loudly onto his shoulder, he didn't say anything. He allowed me to cry and cry until I had exhausted myself out. Aside from Noel, Edan was the only person who could've helped me at that point in time because he is willing to listen; because he understands._

_ "Thanks for being here; with me." I sniffed - wiping the last of my tears dry. "Sorry for soaking your shoulder in tears."  
_

_ "It's fine." He smiled. "I totally understand what you're going through."  
_

Elsword frowns at his sister's change in tone. He can remember the nice confidant knight at the start of this journal, she was so positive and so willing to help others.

The Elesis in this section of the journal is a broken, cold, and dangerous stranger. If he didn't read the first part of this journal he would've never believed this girl was his sister. Then again who can blame her for her change in behavior?

_ It's been several months now, Edan, Lu, and Ciel have been by my side through my time of mourning. Although the duo have helped me laugh and feel better it was Edan who has helped me the most. I'm not sure what he has been through to be able to understand my pain so well, but I am truly grateful to have a friend like him._

_ Speaking of Edan, today we had a duel, it was I who challenged him for his position in the party. The news of our duel hyped up everyone in the party, making it more fun to duel him. Fighting Edan was no walk in the park, he is a smart warrior with many tricks up his sleeve. Our battle raged on for hours, and after much hard work I had beaten the former leader._

_ "Yay! Good job, Elesis!" Lu clapped loudly as soon as Edan fell over.  
_

_ "That duel really had us on the edge of our seats." Ciel added on with a toothy smile.  
_

_ "I actually did it!" I exclaimed - wiping the beads of sweat off my forehead. "I can't believe this is happening."  
_

_ "Good job, Elesis." Edan gave me a thumbs up. "I wish you good luck as the new leader of this Party." All the members bursted out cheering as those words left his mouth.  
_

_ I couldn't help but cry over my victory and the never-ending support which everyone gave me. At that moment I knew I have gotten much stronger, and now I have been given a much bigger responsibility. All the party members are relying on me and my power to guide them, I must continue to grow stronger for the team's sake.  
_

_ On that note I am still fearful of my powers. Although I am no longer bursting out in random violent fits I am still growing dangerously stronger, my desire for a kill has grown much stronger in the past few months - it won't be long before I am taken over by my violent desires._

_ To help cope with these urges I've been folding more paper cranes, in hopes of calming my lust for blood and the anxiety I put myself through. So far no one has noticed my brutal ways of combat, well everyone but Edan._

_ I was outside taking in some fresh air when Edan came to join me. We had a light conversation before he dropped the bomb on me," I noticed your fighting style has grown dangerously strong." His comment made me flinch._

_ "I'm scared that I'll hurt someone." I confessed with a sigh. "Last time I almost slaughtered a team mate."_

_ "Slaughtered sounds quite-"_

_ "Brutal?" I finished his sentence. "Have you seen me in the heat of the moment? I'm a blood thirsty monster."_

_ "You haven't seen me in the heat of the moment." He winked. "I'm very much like you, but I crave for the taste of blood."_

_ "Very dark." I teased. "Looks like we're both scary monsters."_

_ "Monsters who would hate it if they were to harm someone." Edan corrected. I simply rolled my eyes at his answer. "Don't be so harsh to yourself." He pats me on the back. "If I can suppress my dark side I know you can too."_

_ I smiled warmly at his response," thanks." We spent the rest of the night outside in comfortable silence, watching the moon shine through the thick darkness of the night._

The next entries weren't as exciting. Elesis has gotten back to recording her latest missions and kills. Elsword had noticed her increased concern for the safety of her team mates, but unlike before Elesis seems more confidant in herself.

The sudden change in handwriting catches Elsword's interest. He brings the journal closer to his face as he reads on.

_ Elesis ordered us to update her journal just shortly before passing out. This is Ciel here and things have taken a turn for the worse, Lu and Vanessa is trying their best to treat Elesis' injuries. I fear she may not make it through the night._

_ I do not know where to begin, but I think the best spot to start is the distress call made by Feita. Elesis called us all up that morning for an important meeting, if I remember correctly she wanted to discuss our plan of attack on the demon horde in Feita._

_ "We have been called by Feita to assist them on their fight with the demons!" She spoke with authority. "The amount of demons which has showed up have increased greatly. They already have another party in the village, but there is not enough members to fight off the entire horde! This is where we come in!"_

_ She began to pace around the large living room," we have a large party with many strong warriors. I would like us to fight together, no one is to run off by themselves to take the demons on; even if its only for one demon! This plan of attack is all about team work! If we cannot act like a team we cannot win this fight!" She halts. "Does anyone have any questions?" The room stays silent. "Good, everyone get ready to leave! We will set out as early as possible!"_

_ I'm not sure what Elesis did while everyone was packing up their stuff for the attack. All I remember was Lu commenting on Elesis and Edan's close relationship. I noted her remark once I saw Elesis having a private conversation with Edan; I do not know on what they spoke of._

_ The party got themselves assembled quite quickly; we were able to set out before noon could hit. Lu and I talked throughout the walk there, and occasionally she would point out the distance between Elesis and Edan. There was even a point where she suspected a secret relationship between the two, although I didn't care for such information._

_ It was twilight by the time we reached Feita. Elesis ordered us to prepare our weapons as a horde of demons came into view. It wasn't long before our party engaged in battle. For the first half the battle went in our favor, our comrades easily defeated the incoming demons - I was sure we'd be done before nightfall._

_ However, the demons continued to grow in size. It didn't matter how many we had killed they continued to advance in strength and number. It wasn't long before we were pushed to a corner. If Lu hadn't pointed it out I wouldn't have noticed all of our fallen team mates. All that was left was me, Lu, Edan, and Elesis._

_ Lu and I hurried back to our leader, and we knew something was gravely wrong upon approaching her._

_"Please calm down!" Edan shook Elesis. "It's not your fault."_

_ "They're all dead..." She whispered. "Under my command too . . . They're all dead. Just like back then . . . Noel . . . I didn't get there in time . . . I-I was too late again."_

_ "Elesis?" Lu hesitantly spoke up. "What's wrong."_

_ She began to laugh. It wasn't that laugh you would hear from someone who just heard a good joke. No, this laugh was filled with maddness. I prepared myself to protect Lu at that point in time I did not know if Elesis would snap and attack us - the Elesis I saw back then was not the Elesis I once knew._

_ "They killed all my comrades!" She tightened her grip on the blood stained sword. "Vengeance I will seek vengeance for them! I-it's my job to avenge their deaths."_

_ "Elesis." Edan gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please-"_

_ "Let go of me!" She punched Edan in the stomach. I prepared my weapon as Edan doubled back in pain._

_ Elesis tilted her head back to us," if anyone gets in my way." She smirks. "I will use rip open their chest with my bare hands." Lu hid behind as Elesis let out another menacing laugh. We were all left dumbfounded as she ran off to face the remaining demons._

_ "You two head to safety!" Edan ordered. With his hand still clutched on his injured stomach. "I'm going after Elesis."_

_ "Are you sure?" Lu replied back with concern. "She's . . . Dangerous right now." I can hear her regret calling our leader dangerous._

_ "I'll be fine." Edan drew his sword. "Just go!"_

_That was the last we heard from Edan. They disappeared for a week, and today was the first time we saw Elesis again. She came back with a fatal wound on her back, and Edan was not with her. None of us knows of his whereabouts. _

"Elesis," Elsword blurts out. "It's scary reading your journal. It almost feels like I'm reading a book, a book about your slow journey towards madness."

_ Betrayal, hurt, and disappointment. I cannot trust anyone, all of them will betray me one day. It doesn't matter if it's someone you once called a 'lover' or someone who understands your pain! They all have one objective, and that is to hurt you. They love it when you cry, when you show them your weakness; they especially love to break you emotionally._

_ Everyone I have ever called a 'friend' or whom I have trusted is dangerous. Lu and Ciel are the only ones left to hurt me. I can feel it, they're out to get me! They all are!_

_ Lu is still trying to win over my trust, she knows I'm starting to suspect her. That little brat will get it one day! Does she really think giving me this journal will compensate for her sins? Pathetic, they all are - everyone is the same.  
_

_ I read over Ciel's entry, it appears he is still keeping that nice act on. I can't wait for the day those two show their true colors. When that day comes I will cut them apart, I will watch as their warm blood drips down my finger tips. The simple thought of their blood staining my fingertips excite me, I wonder how long it would take them to die; how they would beg for their lives._

_ Hmm I guess I should be continuing my little story. After all Edan does deserve a part in my sad little story._

_ Yes, he did go after me when I went on a rampage but I didn't kill him. Instead he helped me fight the demons, but this time his style wasn't as elegant. Just like me he fought for blood, I could see it in those merciless eyes._

_ After the fight we sat together on the empty battle field, both of us laughing at our shame._

_ "We are monsters, aren't we?" I giggled - examining the crimson liquid staining my fingernails._

_ "This sword was the reason I have turned like this." He licked the blood off his blade. "I feel ashamed of my actions, but it was truly fun to fight by your side."_

_ "I had fun too." I hugged my knees. "It's a shame no one will understand my desire for the kill, the desire to cut open the ones who have killed your comrades."_

_ "Elesis." Edan gently wraps his arms around me. "We are the same, only we can understand each other."_

_ "Yeah," I wrapped my arms around him. "I want to avenge my fallen comrades."_

_ "I know." He gently rubbed by back. "Let's avenge them, together."_

_ Together, as two partners fighting for the same purpose. That is what I had thought back then, if only it were that simple._

_ Edan and I raced through Feita, the evil energy engulfing the area became a soothing aura for us. Although I wanted this wonderful aura to stick around I had a mission to co_mplete.

_ I remember hearing the sounds of shouting, both demon and human cries. Edan and I hurriedly came up with a plan, which was to slaughter all demons. We would then win over the humans' trust making it easier to kill them off - they are no better than the demons. The plan sounded so perfect in my head, my lust for blood drove my excitement for the kill._

_ But then I saw him. Just before springing into action I saw a Knight with red hair and familiar red eyes. My thirst for vengeance died at the sight of my little brother, Elsword._

_ Unlike me he has mastered both his sword and runes. I watched in awe at his new appearance. The little boy which I had left behind in that village was now grown up - unlike me who has grown into a monster._

_ I sprung into action at the sight of my brother's dangerous situation. The will to fight came over me as I went up to face the blue demon. Unlike before I had no lust for blood, no thirst for vengeance; instead I wished for the power to protect others - to protect my beloved baby brother._

_ Edan and I easily took down the demons. Elsword and his friends cheered as we slayed the large blue demon. I turned to face my brother, a sense of pride came over me at the sight of the fully_ grown young man.

_ "Elesis." I could see tears dancing in his eyes. "I-I missed you so much, sis."_

_ Edan drew his sword out beside me, I glared icily at his weapon. At that moment I had two choices, I could either push my brother away or I could finally reunite with my only family member. The first choice would hurt him, but it would mean he would be able to live._

_ "What do you want?" I shot back icily. My heart shattered at the hurt reflected off his eyes. "I have no business with a pest like you."_

_ "Elesis." Edan whispered. "What are you doing?" I ignored his comment.  
_

_ "Sis," he took a step towards me. "I-it's me your little brother; Elsword!"_

_ "Elsword?" I forced the next words out my mouth. "I have never heard of that name before, nor do I have a little brother!"_

_ "Why?" He whispered. "Elesis, why are you doing t_his?"

_"Els," a mage with a long white coat places her hand on his shoulder. His remaining friends gathered around behind him, as if showing their support to him. _

_ I found myself growing envious of his group of friends, while he has a strong group to support him I am left alone in the dark. A monster like me cannot connect with people like them. _

_ "I-I'm assuming you're his missing sister." The mage spoke up shakily. "E-Elsword really misses you. I-I don't know what you're doing but please believe him - believe us." His friends nodded to show their support,  
_

_ "Unfortunately I cannot miss someone whom I have never met." I turn my back towards them. "Come on let's go." I grab onto Edan's arm forcing him to follow me as we retreat from the area._

"Sister," Elsword takes a moment to let himself cry. Although it is embarrassing for him to cry in public he cannot help but let the tears out. After what felt like the impossible he has finally gotten his answers. "All that's left now is to finish your story." He turns to the next page.

_ "What were you doing!?" Edan roared shortly after our retreat. "We had them in our hands! Why did you let them go like that?!"_

_ "Edan, look at yourself!" I gestured to him. "You're - we're - no better than those demons. If we killed those humans we'd be murderers!"_

_ "Elesis-"_

_ "My brother was there." I cut him off. "H-he has has life together. He has grown strong without his elder sister, and me? I've become a monster. I can't face him in a state like this! I-I can't continue on in this dark path." I smiled at Edan. "You can read me like a book, and I can do the same. I know you'd like to live a different life, just like me."_

_ "Elesis," Edan dropped to his knees. "I-I'm sorry for thinking of such an awful plan." He cried loudly. I kneel down to his eye level._

_ "It's okay." I wrapped my arms around him. "We'll get through this, together. We'll work together to overcome this darkness; together."_

_Before I could enjoy the new path I have opened for myself a sharp pain busted through my back, I could feel Edan's metal claws sinking deeply into my flesh. He draws back and throws me roughly on the ground, my body shook in pain from his ambush._

_ "Edan?" I asked weakly. "W-what are you-"_

_ "I've felt a strong dark aura coming from you the day you stepped in." He draws out his sword. "For years I have been waiting to gain the trust of those Red Knights, once I had their trust I could easily kill them off. Although I never would've thought of meeting another dark user. I knew from the day I met you that I had to get you on my side - to work for me."_

_ "Y-you're joking." I cried. "T-this can't be real. Y-you understand me and my pain!"_

_ "You're just too easy to read." He laughs at my weakened state. "I planned to lure you to my side, why do you think I wasted so much time comforting you?"_

_ Anger quickly sparked," y-you only wanted to have me as some minion?"_

_"I prefer the term puppet." He jabs his sword into my opened wound, I cried out loudly in pain. "Sadly it appears my efforts will by left useless, it's such a shame you had such potential too."_

_ I cursed at him," I-I thought you were trustworthy." I clenched my shaking fists. "I-I thought you were different, but clearly I was wrong."_

_ Using my thirst for revenge I grabbed the sword from behind me; pulling the weapon off of my back," never again will I be hurt by someone." I take a hold of my own sword, ignoring the burning pain on my back. "Never again I get betrayed again!"_

_ Edan prepared himself for my attack. I grind my teeth angrily, using the burning anger I have been overwhelmed with I unleashed a deadly attack," Fate Smash!" I summoned a large dark sword and pointed it towards Edan, my hate-filled attack killed him almost instantly._

_ A smirk formed on my face as his body was ripped apart by the incredible force, his blood showered over me. I used my remaining strength to crawl back to Velder, I will use the Red Knight's kind act against them. Once they patch me up I plan on leaving.  
_

_ So here I am now, stuck in a hospital bed with nothing by my journal to accompany me. After tonight I plan on fleeing, fleeing somewhere no one can find me. I will no longer be hurt and betrayed. I can hear Lu and Ciel talking outside my door, how dare they mock me with their fake pity. _

_ I will be leaving this journal here, I could care less if someone finds it. I can no longer feel the need to keep something special with me; what is the point when there s nothing left for me to love?  
_

"Why did you come back?" Elsword questions. "What made you come back? What made you protect me again that day?" He turns the page, revealing the last of Elesis' long journey.

_ I have explored many lands for the past month. I have killed many demons and humans on my journey, I did not see why such hurtful creatures deserve to live. It was only until recently I have found myself back at Velder. I wanted to turn back, run away from the town which has brought me so much hurt, but I stayed. I wanted to see what has taken place while I was absent, and perhaps slaughter a few Red Knights._

_ I explored the streets at night, the chances of someone recognizing me would be quite low. For the first few minutes I didn't see the point to staying hardly anyone was out at that hour, as I was ready to turn back I heard a familiar laughter._

_ Ducking into a nearby alley way I observed the incoming group in the darkness. I could feel the ice melting from my heart at the sight of my baby brother, as usual he was with his friends. I grew curious of his group and followed behind them._

_ I have observed many things that night. I learned that he was happy, and not because he had someone special it was because he was surrounded by friends - something I had learned to keep away from. Secondly I have learned the unconditional trust in their relationships, despite the small arguments they would occasionally get into, in the end they would always end it off with a laugh and smile._

_ Seeing him got me thinking about my life. If I had never learned the dark arts, never left home; never met Edan and Noel would I be a part of their group? How different would my life be if I had never left? Now I have lost everything, my mind is a mess and my life is empty._

_ In the end Lu and Ciel never betrayed me. I remember debating to myself about returning to them. Would I be able to take a chance and allow myself to trust one last time? Would they still be here to support me even after my betrayal? There was only one way to find out._

_ "I thought you were dead!" Was the first thing Lu said before hugging me. Ciel greeted me with a cup of tea as I walked in._

_ According to Lu, Vanessa had allowed the remaining members to live in the old Party house - as long as they continued to work for the Red Knights. I had some noticed new members walking around but that didn't break our reunion. Talking with Lu and Ciel helped me more than I thought. I told them everything and they listened without interruption. Although they do not know of my pain they were still willing to welcome me back, to listen to me; to stand by my side_.

_After hearing my long story I decided to teach them to fold paper cranes, they were always there for me and I could not think of a better way to pay them back. The remainder of the night was filled with laughter and many failed cranes, it reminded me of my old self back at Ruben. I have never been more happy until I returned back to them._

_ So here I am today, back in my old room with my paper cranes surrounding me. Seeing all these cranes remind me of the good and bad times. After much debate I have decided to reunite with Elsword - properly this time. Through out my journey I have never stopped loving my brother, and to show this never-ending love I plan on returning back to him. I will never leave him alone, I will always stay by his side - just as Lu and Ciel have. _

_ I am only scared that he will be angry at me, I was quite rude the last time we met, but if that was to ever happen I will do everything I can to make it up to him - it is the least I can do for hurting him._

_ I will give this journal to Lu and Ciel tomorrow, I do not know if our reunion will be peaceful, after those many hardships I have learned that life is one big unpredictable mess. If I were to die Lu and Ciel are to give this journal to Elsword. If I am alive they may throw it out or return it to me. The fate of this journal will be in their hands.  
_

_ Elsword, if you're reading this then I must be dead (or you're being a nosy little brat). Either way I just want to let you know of how sorry I am and how much I have missed you. I can't expect you to forgive me right away, but your big sister will always love you. Don't you ever think otherwise!  
_

_ I'll be waiting for the day we can fold paper cranes together again._

Elsword closes the journal, he has finally finished his sister's side of the story. He wipes his eyes dry before making his way back. The sky is now painted with orange and pink, he hadn't noticed how late its been until now.

"I guess I lost track of time." He thought out loud. He smiles at the journal in his hand, he can already picture his sister nagging at him to hurry back. She wouldn't want him to worry his friends.

"Lu slow down!" Elsword turns to see the familair duo running down the opposite street. Ciel's hands are filled with bags while he chases after a hyper Lu.

"Come on, slow poke, the candy store will close soon!" Lu exclaims loudly.

Elsword chuckles at his sister's most trusted friends," I should take them out for dinner sometime." He thought out loud. "Maybe they wouldn't mind joining me and my team."

"Eldork!" A purple haired mage rushes towards him. Elsword greets Aisha with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Aisha."

"Where have you been!?" She shrieks. "Everyone has been so worried about you!"

"You can all the way here to find me?" Elsword blurts out.

Aisha's face flushes," yeah, you got a problem with it?" Her eyes glance down at the red journal rested in his arm. "What's that?"

"Just something special." He holds the journal closely. "Anyways thanks for always worrying about me. I'm sorry I cause you so much worry."

Aisha frowns," what's gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing." He ruffles her hair. Come on, we're visiting the hobby store before heading back."

"What? Why?" Aisha questions while fixing her messy purple hair.

Elsword smiles warmly at her," I'm going to show everyone how to make a paper crane."


End file.
